Hans und die Croollon-Armee: Der zweite Teil
Das zweite Kapitel... 2.1 In den Nebelwäldern "Das ist ja der absolute Wahnsinn!", schrie Sepp vergnügt, während er mit einem Mordstempo von einem unsichtbaren Sog durch den Blubbergang gezogen wurde. James war da zwar ganz anderer Meinung, doch er schwieg aus Höflichkeit. Sepp störte sich nicht daran, sondern genoss es an unzähligen bunten Blasen vorbeizusausen. Im Stillen fragte er sich nur, was eigentlich so schlimm an diesem Gang sein sollte, dass der damalige Graf die Versuche einfach aufgegeben hatte. Doch dieser Gedanke hielt ihn nicht lange fest und da die Fahrt scheinbar noch ein wenig dauerte, genemigte er es sich, ein wenig vor sich hin zu träumen. "Mylord! Obacht!", rief James entsetzt und riss Sepp aus seinen Gedanken. "Was ist?!", fragte er erschrocken. Der Hausdiener zeigte nur nach vorne und da sah es Sepp: Der Blubbergang endete und mit einem Mal fanden sie sich über den dampfenden und ihm ersten Morgenlicht schimmernden Wipfel der Nebelwälder wieder... nur um im nächsten Moment mehrere hundert Meter in die Tiefe zu stürzen. Voller Verzweiflung schrie Sepp und fand sich schon damit ab bald am Boden aufzuschlagen, doch mit einem Mal wurde er von James gepackt. Dieser drehte sich während des Fallens genaus so, dass er zwischen Sepp und dem Erdboden lag. Und wirklich: Dank James elastischen Körper (der durch einen tiefen Atemzug zuvor noch extra aufgebläht wurde) überlebte er die Landung fast schadlos. "D... Danke... James...", japste Sepp, der sich erst von dem Schreck erholen musste und noch auf James lag - bis er unsanft heruntergeboxt wurde, denn der Gürtel hatte sich gelöst. "Weißt du eigentlich wie schwer du bist?!", giftete Hans aus seinem Gefängnis heraus, "Lass dich beim nächsten Mal lieber von einem Ast aufspiesen und diesen rosa Sack gleich mit dazu, dann wäre ich endlich wieder fr... grmpf! (Dieser verdammte Gürtel...)" Höflich wie er war ingorierte James den Ausruf von Hans und verneigte sich vor Sepp. "Mylord, es gibt nichts zu danken. Ich habe mich für Euer Wohl verpflichtet und diese Pflicht werde ich mit all meiner Macht erfüllen." "Du musst daraus keine große Sache machen.", meinte Sepp abwehrend, "Auf mich aufzupassen ist nun wirklich nichts gro... aua!" Er unterbrach seinen Satz, den durch den Sturz brachte sich Sepps kleine Kopfwunde wieder in Erinnerung. James war sofort alarmiert. "Mylord sie sind ja verletzt! Meine Güte, dass mir das nicht eher aufgefallen ist! Lassen Sie mich mal sehen." Fachmännisch untersuchte er die kleine Platzwunde und verarztete diese erst mit einem Tropfen einer höllisch brennednen Flüssigkeit und verschloss sie mit einem kleinen Verband. "Ist das nicht ein wenig übertrieben?" "Durchaus nicht, Mylord. Eigentlich bräuchten Sie einen Tag Bettruhe, aber das können wir uns leider nicht leisten, dafür drängt die Zeit zu sehr." "...Aha... Nun ja immerhin wissen wir jetzt, was für eine Art Unzuverlässigkeit dieser Blubbergang vorzuzeigen hat." "Genau Mylord.", meinte James gut gelaunt, "Damit ist ein weiteres leeres Blatt in der großen Familienchronik der Nüsskes ausgefüllt. Doch nun sehen sie sich um: Wir sind im Herzen der Nebelwälder." Dabei machte er eine ausladende Handbewegung. Ehrfürchtig blickten die Beiden auf die riesigen Laubbäume in deren Kronen noch immer ein leichter Nebelschleier lag, das dichte und sattgrünge Gebüsch und auf die unzähligen, zum Teil ziemlich exostisch wirkenden Blumen und Sträucher. Von manchen Ästen hingen auch mannshohe Kannenpflanzen. (Welche ein wenig deplaziert wirkten, aber das stört eine Pflanze ja nicht.) "So und in welche Richtung müssen wir jetzt gehen?", fragte Sepp. "Kein Problem Mylord.", versicherte James und kramte die Abschrift der Nomomatrex hervor, "Zwar kann ich die ganze Karte noch nicht lesen, aber durch das Abschreiben, konnte ich mir eine ungefähre Vorstellung unserer Reiseroute machen. Mal sehen..." Er sah abwechselnd in die Baumwipfel und dann wieder in die Karte, murmelte ein wenig und zählte mit seinen Fingern auf. Dann war es soweit. "Gut Mylord. Wir müssen dort entlang." Dabei zeigte er, scheinbar wahllos, auf ein paar Büsche, die in etwa in östlicher Richtung lagen. "Laut der Karte müssten wir uns stets in Richtung Osten bewegen.", erklärte er, "Da die Nebelwälder, vor allem am Boden, aber äußerst dicht sind, bleibt uns nichts anderes übrig, als so gerade wie möglich zu gehen. Ein kleiner Umweg und wir könnten die Orientierung verlieren." "Wenn du es sagst. Dann lass uns mal losgehen." Es sollte ein ziemlich beschwerlicher Weg werden, denn die meisten Büsche waren wirklich so verwuchert, dass man teilweise durch sie hindurchkriechen musste um weiterzukommen. So dauerte deshalb nicht lange, bis Sepp unzählige kleine Kratzer und Schnitte hatte und auch James feine Kleidung bekam hier und da einen Riss. Nach dem, zumindest nach Sepp's Schätzung, hundertsten Busch setzte sich dieser erschöpft auf den Waldboden. "James ich kann nicht mehr!", jammerte er, "Das ständige Kriechen durch diese kratzigen Büsche macht mich noch verrückt!" "Ich kann mir vorstellen, dass das anstrengend ist Mylord.", meinte James aufmunternd, "Aber wir dürfen uns wegen ein paar Büschen nicht entmutigen lassen! Aufgegeben wird nicht!" "Da hast du vollkommen Recht, doch da ist noch ein Problem.", meinte Sepp und zögerte verlegen, bevor er fast flüsternd fortfuhr, "Ich muss ganz dringend mal für kleine Jungs!" James verstand sofort. Flink öffnete er seinen Rucksack und kramte tatsächlich einen Nachttopf hevor! Ungläubig starrte Sepp auf das rettende Untensil. Wann hat er den den eingesteckt? Er war doch die ganze Zeit dabei gewesen, als James den Rucksack gepackt hatte, oder etwa nicht? "Was er wohl noch alles da drin hat.", fragte sich Sepp im stillen, während er dankbar den Nachttopf nahm und sich hinter einen dichten Busch verzog. "Seid Ihr fertig?", fragte James nach einer Weile. "Ja das schon, aber wo schütt' ich den Inhalt hin?" "Irgendwo ins Gesträuch Mylord." "Stimmt die Tiere machen das ja auch.", schlussfolgerte Sepp und tat wie ihm geheißen... 2.2 Ein neuer Verbündeter Doch kaum hatte Sepp seine körperlichen Abbauprodukte ins Dickicht geschüttet ertönte ein lauter und sehr entsetzter Aufschrei. "Pfui Deibel! Wer zum Teufel war das?!!", schrie dieser jemand und sprang hervor. Es war ein kleines, oranges, hutartiges Wesen, welches einen langen Arm auf dem Kopf hatte und... naja... über und über mit, ihr wisst schon was, besudelt war. Wütend funkelte es Sepp und James an und als es den Nachttopf in den Händen des Jungen entdeckte rastete es völlig aus. Mit ungeahnter Schnelligkeit rannte das Wesen mit seinen zwei kleinen Beinchen, die unter seiner Hutkrempe hervorschauten, auf Sepp zu, sprang hoch und packte seinen Hals fest mit seiner Hand. "Na warte, wenn ich mit dir fertig bin wirst du es dir zweimal überlegen, bevor du deine Hinterlassenschaften irgendwo hinschüttest!!!", brüllte es, während Sepp vergeblich versuchte seinen Hals wieder freizubekommen. "Ich helfe Ihnen Mylord!", rief James entsetzt und zerrte und zog wild an dem Angreifer. Von James und Sepp bekämpft musste das Wesen loslassen und der Junge fiel schwer atmend rücklings ins Gras, während James es an seinem Arm festhielt. "Lass mich sofort runter!", schrie die Kreatur wild zappelnd. "Erst wenn ich mir sicher sein kann, dass sie nicht wieder auf Mylord oder gar mich losgehen." "Tu ich nicht, versprochen.", brummte es und bemühte sich eine versöhnliche Mine zu machen. "Also gut.", meinte James und setzte es ab, "Ach jetzt sehe ich es erst: Sie sind ein Hutkopf, richtig?" "Kann schon sein.", brummte dieser und sah an sich herab, "Aber wichtiger wäre es mir erst, wenn du mich gefälligst wieder sauber machst! Mit eurem Dreck habt ihr mich ja auch bewerfen können." "Selbstverständlich.", meinte James, öffnete seinen Rucksack und brachte einen großen, prall gefüllten Wasserschlauf hervor. Diesmal war der Hutkopf jedoch froh begossen zu werden und war alsbald sauber. "Schon besser!", meinte er deutlich freundlicher. Sepp war inzwischen wieder auf die Beine gekommen und begutachtete seinen Angreifer gründlich. "Ein Hutkopf also. Entschuldige, dass ich dich mit meinem Dreck beworfen habe, dass war keine Absicht." "Ja ja, hab's verstanden. Du brauchst keine Volksreden deshalb zu halten.", entgegnete dieser mürrisch. "Sag mal, bist du immer so garstig?", fragte Sepp leicht verletzt, "Ich dachte Hutköpfe seien lebensfrohe Gesellen." "Alle bis auf mich! Oder hast du ein Problem damit, dass ich keiner dieser dauergrinsenden Gute-laune-Kerle bin?" "Äh... Nein?" "Gut!", murrte der Hutkopf weiter und sah die beiden nochmal an, "Moment, dich rosa Kerl kenn' ich von irgendwo her. Wollt ihr nicht langsam mal mit der Sprache rausrücken, oder soll ich noch weiter rätselraten?" James bedeute Sepp, dass er alles ihm überlassen solle, was der Junge gerne annahm. So trat der Hausdiener vor, verneigte sich kurz und begann: "Also werter Herr dieser Junge hinter mir heisst Sepp und meine Wenigkeit ist unter dem Namen James bekannt, ich bin sozusagen der Haus- und Hofmeister des Schlosses des Grafen Lyrod von Nüsske. Wir beide sind hier, weil..." "Ihr seid vom Grafen geschickt worden?!", unterbrach der Hutkopf urplötzlich fröhlich, "Na endlich, dachte schon der Alte lässt uns hier in den Nebelwäldern im Stich. Kommt ich zeige euch wo der Boss von denen ist!" Gerade wollte er James am Arm packen und mit sich ziehen, als dieser ihn höflich abstreifte. "Langsam! Langsam mein Herr.", meinte James, "Ich glaube sie sollten uns erst erzählen was hier von statten ging und dann uns anhören. Sonst wird es, so wie es aussieht, nur zu Missverständnissen kommen." Verdutzt und ein wenig verärgert blickte der Hutkopf James an, bevor er laut seufzte und sich dann bequemte zu berichten, was geschehen war. "Also wo beginnen wir dann am besten? Genau bei meinem Namen: Ich heisse Brax und bin wohl der letzte Hutkopf, der noch auf freiem Fuß ist - was mich ehrlich gesagt überhaupt nich wundert, aber gut... Es fing gestern Nacht, so etwa nach Mitternacht, an: Ein gleißend heller Lichtblitz erschien im Zentrum der Nebelwälder und kurz darauf strömten schon tausende dieser Vandalen in alle Richtungen. Zu diesem Zeitpunkt fühlte sich alle noch sicher, denn diese Kerle sahen aus wie Ballone, also dachten die meisten, dass sie nicht auf die Baume kämen. Aber von wegen! Nur wenige Augenblicke später drangen die ersten Schüsse an mein Ohr, hörte und sah schon, wie sie einen nach dem anderen niederschossen und dann auffraßen. Dann war die Panik natürlich groß und jeder rannte um sein Leben, schrie Zeter und Mordeo und so weiter. Selbstverständlich wollte auch ich meine eigene Haut retten, rannte aber zuerst in die andere Richtung und dann sah ich ihn." "Wen?", unterbrach Sepp interessiert. "Na ihren Boss! Ich konnte ihn allerdings nur kurz, durch ein paar Zweige hindurch und von Mondlich schemenhaft gestaltet, sehen. Doch was ich sah ließ mir die Spucke weg! Ein Riesenkerl sag ich euch und doch schwebte er völlig schwerelos in der Luft und gab diesen Ballonen ständig neue Anweisungen. Lange konnte ich ihn aber nicht belauschen, da er mich entdeckte und auf mich losgehen wollte. Glücklicherweise rutschte ich vor Schreck aus und fiel in die Tiefe. Der Kerl muss gedacht haben, dass ich einen solchen Sturz nicht überlebe und ließ von mir ab. Am Boden gelandet machten allerdings so ein paar völlig gestörte, rotgefärbte Söldner mit Laternen auf dem Kopf Jagd auf mich und so rannte und rannte ich, bis ich mich vor etwa einer Stunde völlig erschöpft in diesem Busch niederlies und ein Weilchen schlief.", beendte Brax seinen Bericht. "Interessant.", murmele James, "Und zufälligerweise kamen wir hier etwas später an und rissen Euch aus Euren Träumen. Man könnte meinen, dass das Schicksal war." "Papperlapapp! Palaver hier nicht so viel sondern rück endlich damit heraus, was ihr hier macht.", nörgelte Brax ungeduldig dazwischen, "Ich hab' euch meinen Teil erzählt nun seid ihr gefälligst dran!" James hob beschwichtigend die Hände. "In Ordnung Herr Brax! Ich fange sofort an." Er räusperte sich kurz und öffnete dann seinen Mund. "Unsere Namen kennen Sie ja bereits, deshalb werde ich gleich zur Sache kommen: Wie ihr vielleicht wisst, ist der Graf samt dem Bosrebbrat in See gestochen um ein ernstes Problem zu lösen. Diesen Umstand machte sich letzte Nacht ein gemeiner, unkultivierter Schurke namens Hans zu nutze, um das Schloss zu stürmen und - wie wir ja nun durch Euch und auch von ihm selber wissen - ganz Bosrebb mit seiner sogenannten "Croollon-Armee" zu erobern. Glücklicherweise konnten wir beide einer Gefangennahme entgehen und wollten uns, mihilfe einer Abschrift der Nomomatrex, Ihr wisst schon die Karte zur legendären großen und gleichnamigen Macht, auf eine Reise zu dem Ort, an dem man sie erhalten kann begeben. Doch..." "Einen Moment mal!", platzte Brax wieder ziemlich gereizt dazwischen, "Willst du mir weissmachen, dass ihr zwei nicht im Auftrag des Grafen handelt, sondern einfach mal auf gut Glück versuchen wolltet die Helden zu spielen?! Das ist ja lachhaft! Und wenn du bloß von 'wollten' sprichst klingt das so ziemlich danach, als ob alles schiefgelaufen wäre und ihr euch feige in die Nebelwälder verkrochen habt. Wo ihr, fern von all den vorwurfsvollen Blicken den man Versagern nun mal zuwirft, auf euer und auch auf das Ende von Bosrebb wartet. Ist es nicht so?!" "Nein!", meinte James entschieden und mit strenger Miene, "Zuersteinmal sind Sie ziemlich voreilig mit Ihren Schlüssen und vor allem erschreckend schwarzseherrisch. Und zweiten habe ich noch nicht einmal zu Ende Sprechen können, also hören sie mir bitte erst komplett zu, bevor sie ihre Meinung dazugeben. Also wir wollten eigentlich mithilfe der Abschrift der Nomomatrex die große Macht finden und Hans samt Mitläufer vernichten, doch es kam anders: Dieser Schurke gelangte in den Besitz der echten Nomomatrex und fand heraus, dass Mylord frei war und ich ihm geholfen hatte. Er trieb uns in die Enge und fast wäre alles verloren, wenn uns nicht ein letzter rettender Einfall gekommen wäre, der selbst diese widerliche Person überraschte." "Und der da wäre?", fragte Brax immer noch skeptisch. "Ganz einfach: Ihr beschriebt doch, dass diese Croollons alle, die sie erreichten gewissermaßen auffraßen, nicht? Das nennt man, zumindest bei ihnen (also den Crollons), absorbieren, da das Opfer immer noch lebensfähig, aber betäubt in ihrem inneren eingesperrt ist." "Jetzt komm endlich zum Punkt und sag mir was du mit diesem Frans oder wie auch immer gemacht hast!", drängte der Hutkopf. "Ist ja gut Herr Brax! Ich wollte es ihnen nur näher erläutern, aber wie auch immer. Auf jeden Fall habe ich das gleiche getan und Hans somit absorbiert." "Kapier ich nicht.", war die nüchterne Antwort des Hutkopfes, "Was ist so besonders daran, dass du nun einen Hans im Bauch hast? Immerhin sind diese Viecher ja immer noch hier und auch dieser Boss sah alles andere als geschwächt aus." "Ich habe mich wohl nicht deutlich genug ausgedrück.", entgegnete James, "Hans ist der Schöpfer dieser Croollons und ihr oberster Befehlshaber. Alle diese Croollons, die nun die Nebelwälder und den ganzen Rest von Bosrebb besetzen und terrorisieren - auch dieser Befehlshaber - wurden von ihm geschaffen. Wenn es also Hans nicht mehr gibt, werden logischerweise auch alle seine Untergebenen daran glauben müssen. Deshalb suchen wir nun die Nomomatrex, damit wir Hans vernichten können." "Ach so.", meinte Brax und musste alles ersteinmal verdauen, bevor James ein weiteres Mal musterte. "Ist das auch der Grund warum du diesen absolut lächerlichen Gürtel trägst?" "Das oh, ja, es gab nämlich ein paar unvorhergesehene Dinge, die sich nach der Absorbtion von Hans ereigneten." "Echt welche denn?", fragte Brax und riss aber auch schon den Gürtel ab. "Puh, wurde aber auch mal Zeit, dass ihr das Ding mal wieder abnehmt!", grollte es aus James' Bauch heraus und die Formen einer geballten Faust drückten sich ganz deutlich ab. "Wenn ich erstmal hier draußen bin mach ich euch zu Mus! Ich weiß jetzt wie ihr heisst und glaubt mir, meine Croollons werden euch jagen, bis ich wieder frei bin!" Erschrocken sprang Brax einige Meter rücklings und musste sich die verdutzten Blicke von James und Sepp gefallen lassen. "Sag mal Brax, hast du etwa Angst?", fragte Sepp leicht verwirrt, "Er ist doch eingesperrt, der kann uns gar nichts." "Angst?", Brax schüttelte energisch den Kopf, "Ich wollte nur Anlauf nehmen um diesem Mistkerl, der mir mit seinen finsteren Plänen den Tag versaut, ordentlich eine runterzuhauen. Doch ich hab es mir anders überlegt, das ist alles." "Wolltest bloß Anlauf nehmen um mir eine runterzuhauen, hehehe!", höhnte Hans, "Lass mich mal lachen, Lotusfuß! Du wolltest wohl eher Anlauf zum Weglaufen nehmen, hahaha." Brax war aus dem Konzept gebracht. "Lotusfuß? Was soll das denn heissen?", fragte er verunsichert. "Du James, was sind Lotusfüße?", wollte Sepp von diesem wissen. "Das sind extrem kleine Füße, welche in manchen fernen Ländern als Schönheitsideal gelten.", klärte dieser auf. "Willst du damit sagen, dass meine Füße zu klein sind?", ereiferte sich Brax und stieß dabei mit seiner Hand gegen James Bauch, "Das du es nur weisst, du Hans du! Meine Füße haben Normalgröße!" Ein heftiger Stoß von Hans aus dem Inneren von James schleuderte den Hutkopf zurück. "Normalgröße? Hahaha, allein die Vorstellung, dass du mit diesen verkrüppelten Gichtlatschen vorwärtskommst... Hahahahaha, da krieg ich ja einen Lachkrampf, hahahaha!", spottete Hans und James sah ein, dass dem ein Ende gesetzt werden musste. "Herr Brax geben sie mir bitte den Gürtel, sonst wird diese Diskussion bestimmt kein Ende nehmen!", forderte er den Hutkopf höflich auf. "Ich protestiere!", schrie Hans aufgebracht, "Ihr könnt mir nicht den Mund verbieten! Ich habe Rechte, hört ihr?!" Ohne darauf einzugehen nahm James den Gürtel entgegen und legte ihn sich um. Zwar sträubte sich Hans im wahrsten Sinne mit Händen und Füßen dagegen, doch es half alles nichts. Ein verärgertes Grummeln war noch kurz zu hören, dann wurde es endlich wieder ruhig. Erleichtert atmete dieser auf und sah etwas tadelnd zu Brax. "Das Sie mir das ja nicht noch einmal machen! Diese Person ist einfach fürchterlich, auch wenn sie nichts sagen kann." "Kopf hoch James.", meinte Sepp aufmunternd, "Wir sollten uns nun wieder auf die Reise konzentrieren." "Da habt ihr Recht Mylord, aber Augenblick!" Verzweifelt blickte sich James um. "Oh nein! Vor lauter Aufruhr habe ich vergessen in welche Richtung wir müssen. Und die Wipfel sind zu dicht, ich kann die Himmelsrichtungen nicht bestimmen!" "Und was ist mit dem Moos?", fragte Sepp hoffnungsvoll. "Das funktioniert hier leider auch nicht!", jammerte James, "In den Nebelwäldern ist es immer so feucht, dass das Moos auf allen Seiten gleich gut wächst." Er holte tief Luft, bevor er fortfuhr. "Wir haben nur eine Wahl: Wir müssen zurückgehen und eine kleine Lichtung finden, von der aus wir uns neu orientieren können." "Seid ihr wirklich so dumm, oder tut ihr einfach nur so?", fragte Brax entnervt dazwischen. "Warum?", erwiderte Sepp, "Hast du eine bessere Idee?" "Und ob Bürschen!", meinte der Hutkopf stolz, "Wenn ihr euch mit dem Orientieren am Boden so schwertut, warum klettert ihr dann nicht einfach einen Baum hoch und schlagt euch durch die Wipfel? Dort oben hat man einen viel besseren Blick." "Das ist die Idee Herr Brax!", rief James dankbar. "Schon gut, schon gut.", wehrte dieser ab, "Ich hab euch diesen Hinweis nicht umsonst gegeben. Als Gegenleistung will ich, dass ihr diesen Typen, der hier diese Croolls oder Krollets... ach wie auch immer! Das ihr den hiesigen Befehlshaber zur Schnecke macht! Nicht mehr aber auch nicht weniger! Dafür zeig ich euch sogar den richtigen Weg für eure Abenteuerreise. Wenn du dann so freundlich wärst und mir zeigst wo ihr hinwollt." Der Hausdiener wollte gerade die Karte herausholen, als ihn Sepp etwas zur Seite zog. "James, du weißt schon, dass wir das ungmöglich schaffen können?", flüsterte er im Tone ärgster Zweifel. "Keine Sorge Mylord. Kommt Zeit kommt Rat.", flüsterte er zurück und packte die Nomomatrex aus. Interessiert folgten Brax's Augen dem Zeigefinger von James über die Karte. "Sehen Sie Herr Brax", begann James, "Wir müssen als nächstes den See des defekten Brunnens erreichen und das geht am leichtesten, wenn wir dem Zufluss aus den Nebelwäldern folgen." "Verstehe, ihr müsst zum großen Fluss.", schlussfolgerte der Hutkopf und musste ungewollt grinsen, "Da kann ich euch hinführen und auch gleich zwei Fliegen mit auf einen Streich schlagen." "Wie meint ihr das?", fragte James. "Ganz einfach: Diese Croollon-Dinger tauchten in der Nähe des Flusses auf und ihr Boss wird wahrscheinlich auch immer noch dort sein. Was bedeutet, dass ihr fast unweigerlich auf den Kerl treffen werdet und ihr somit zwar euren Weg fortsetzten aber auch meine Bitte erledigen könnt. Besser geht's doch gar nicht!" "Na ja, wie man's nimmt.", meinte Sepp zweifelnd, den insgeheim hatte er keine große Lust darauf sich mit irgendwelchen Befehlshabern dieser verrückten Armee herumzuschlagen. "Keine Bange Mylord, dass wird schon!", beruhigte James, der scheinbar Gedanken lesen konnte, "Doch ersteinmal: Ab in die Wipfel!" Mit diesen Worten hangelte sich James geschickt und flink an dem nächstgelgenen Baumstamm in die Höhe und erreichte bald die erste, ziemlich hochgelegene Astgabel und wartete dort auf Sepp. Brax eilte nach und war ebenfalls im Nu bei James. Zögernd näherte sich nun Sepp dem Baum. Er war noch nie ein guter Kletterer gewesen und an diesem Exemplar hier gab es keine Rankpflanze oder ähnliches, welches den Aufstieg erleichtern könnte. Nur die Rinde war gnädigerweise schön griffig und durchfurcht. So, ganz langsam und vorsichtig also, begann Sepp zu seinen Gefährten zu kraxeln. Eine ganze Weile brauchte er, um überhaupt eine Mannslänge zwischen sich und dem Waldboden zu bringen. Nervös stampfte Brax mit seinem rechten Fuß auf der Stelle. (Sofern man das bei seinen kleinen Füßchen so nennen kann.) "Wird das heute noch was?", fragte er ungeduldig. "Keuch, glaube schon...", schnaufte Sepp, während er weiter mühevoll Zentimeter um Zentimeter nach oben kletterte. "Geht das nicht ein bisschen schneller?!", nörgelte Brax weiter, doch damit brachte er Sepp aus dem Konzept. Er verlor den Halt und rutschte wieder auf den Waldboden. "Das kann man ja nicht mitansehen!", rief Brax wütend, "Warte ich komme runter!" Schnell wie der Wind huschte der Hutkopf den Stamm hinunter und baute sich vor Sepp auf. "Wenn ihr so viel Glück bei eurer Reise wie du Geschick beim Klettern hast, dann könnt ihr genausogut aufgeben!" "Bist du nur hergekommen um mir das zu sagen?", fragte Sepp erschöpft und wegen Brax Störungen auch leicht gereizt. "Nein, sondern um dir zu helfen, damit wir in diesem Leben noch die Baumkronen erreichen.", antworte Brax selbstbewusst und Sepp konnte eine Mischung aus Stolz und diebischer Vorfreude in den Augen des Hutkopfes sehen. "Wie willst du das denn anstellen?" "Ganz einfach: Setz mich auf deinen Kopf wie... na wie einen Hut eben." Sepp sah ihn zweifelnd an: "Dich aufsetzten? Was soll das bitteschön bringen?" "Frag nicht so viel! Tu es einfach!", drängte Brax und hüpfte sogar in die Hände des Jungen. "Also gut.", gab Sepp nach und hatte alsbald Brax auf dem Kopf. "Dann pass mal schön auf!", freute sich der Hutkopf, "Gleich gibts ein kleines Wunder!" Kaum hatte der Hutkopf diese Worte ausgesprochen, begann er hell aufzuleuchten und Sepp musste die Augen schließen. Das alles spielte sich nur im dem Bruchteil einer Sekunde ab, aber als Sepp die Augen wieder öffnete hatte sich einiges verändert: Er spürte Brax nicht mehr auf dem Kopf, nein, er spürte ihn am ganzen Körper! Verwundert sah er sich an und musste feststellen, dass er in einem orangefarbenen Anzug steckte, aber wo kam dieser denn so plötzlich her? "Na?", fragte eine ihm nur zu bekannte Stimme, "Jetzt bist du baff, was?" Erstaunt guckte Sepp auf seinen Bauch. "Aber das kann doch nicht!", brachte er nur heraus. Denn auf seinem Bauch entdeckte er das Gesicht von Brax! "Ich weiß was du jetzt denkst und kann dazu nur eines sagen: Ja die Märchen sind wirklich war.", erklärte der Brax gelassen, "Wir Hutköpfe, die letzten noch lebendenden Kleiderkobolde, können wirklich zur lebenden Rüstung werden!" Sepp kam aus dem Staunen nicht mehr heraus. "Unglaublich..." "Unglaublich?! Mehr fällt dir nicht ein?!", meckerte der Hutkopf ungehalten, "Diese Ehre wurde seit über 500 Jahren keinem Wesen mehr zuteil! Schon der große Krieger Mimosa musste ohne die Hilfe einer Hutkopfrüstung auskommen, also etwas mehr Begeisterung bitte!" "Was soll ich sagen? Es fühlt sich einfach fantastisch an! Wundervoll!", freute sich Sepp und begann sich ein wenig zu bewegen, "Einfach unbeschreiblich! Ich fühle mich wie ein neuer Mensch!" "Geht doch!", brummte Brax zufrieden, "Und nun kletterst du endlich diesen verdammten Baum hoch!" 2.3. Ein Tag in den Wäldern "Oh Mylord, dass ist ja großartig!", jubelte James, als er zusah, wie Sepp nun, dank seiner neuen "Rüstung", im Eiltempo den Stamm bezwang und sich bald zu ihm gesellte. "Lasst Euch mal ansehen. So etwas hat man ja seit Jahrhunderten nicht mehr sehen können!", meinte der Hausdiener und nickte prüfend, "Ja genauso wie in den zahlreichen alten Schriften beschrieben: Eine kompellte Hülle, die euch schützt und eure Kräfte steigert. Und fühlen Sie mal auf Euren Kopf Mylord, dort ist immer noch Brax's Arm!" "Und was bedeutet das?", fragte Sepp leicht verlegen, denn ihm war es peinlich so als Anschauungsbeispiel zu dienen. "Das!", antworte Brax anstelle von James und feuerte ein kleines, magisches Bällchen mit seiner Hand ab. "Wahnsinn!", staunte Sepp, doch dann viel ihm etwas anderes ein, "Moment, wenn du so eine Fähigkeit besitzt, dann können das die anderen Hutköpfe doch auch. Warum habt ihr euch denn nicht zusammengetan und gemeinsam versucht damit die Croollons aufzuhalten?" "Diese Croollons damit aufhalten?!" Brax klang mehr als ärgerlich. "Nur das du es weißt: Ich hab' gesehen, wie ettliche Hutköpfe sich auf diese Weise vergeblich gewährt haben. Doch ihre Geschosse prallten einfach an diesen Viechern ab! Also spiel hier nicht den Neunmalklugen!" "Verzeihung.", murmelte Sepp betreten, "Aber einer Sache noch: Du sagtest, du hattest es gesehen, heißt das, dass du dich gar nicht daran beteiligt?" "Äh... was? Nicht beteiligt? So ein Quatsch!", stotterte Brax ertappt, "Ich... ja... Ich hab schon im Vorraus gewusst, dass das nicht klappen wird! Ja genau! Schließlich bin ich Pessimist! Aber viel wichtiger ist, dass wir uns nun zum großen Fluss aufmachen! Und da wir jetzt endlich auf diesem Baum sind, kannst du den Rest des Weges ja hoffentlich ohne meine Hilfe schaffen." Mit diesen Worten löste sich Brax von Sepp und war wieder ein ganz normaler Hutkopf, der es offensichtlich ziemlich eilig hatte vorwärts zu kommen. Der Junge warf einen fragenden Blick zu James, den dieser nur mit einem Schulterzucken beantworten konnte. Ohne weiter darauf einzugehen machten sich die Beiden daran dem Hutkopf zu folgen. In den dichten Baumkronen fiel Sepp, auch ohne Hutkopfrüstung, das Klettern wesentlich leichter, war aber trotz allem immer noch der Langsamste. Ihn kümmerte das jedoch herzlich wenig, dafür war die großartige Panoramaaussicht einfach zu überwältigend. Die nebelverhangenen, urigen Wipfel der Laubbäume, welche das Sonnenlicht nur gedämpft durchs Blätterdach scheinen ließen. Die funkelten Tautropfen, die überall auf den dichten, moosbedeckten Ästen lagen. Und natürlich diese unvergänglich reine Luft und Atmospähre, wie es sie nur in Wäldern gibt. All das machte die erst kürzlich zurückliegende Quälerei durch dornige und verwucherte Büsche am Waldboden wieder wett. Die Zeit verflog und schon bald war es weit nach Mittag. Der Nebel hatte sich mittlerweile aufgelöst und ein strahlender Frühlingstag nahm seinen Lauf. Trotz der Tatsache, dass Sepp schon den halben Tag durch's Geäst kraxelte, war er noch voller Energie, denn die Nebelwälder wurden ihrem Spitznamen, als ganzjährige Speisekammer mehr als gerecht. Überall kreuzten dichte Beerenbüsche ihren Weg - und das obwohl sie hoch in den Wipfeln waren -, und so musste niemand Hunger leiden. Auch Wasser fanden sie hier oben, was James ausnutzte um seinen Wasserschlauch wieder zu füllen. Es war eine eigene kleine Welt hier im obersten Stockwerk der Wälder. Erst als die Abenddämmerung einsetzte, gönnten sich die Drei eine Pause. In den Ästen eines abgestorbenen und moosbedeckten Baumes machten sie es sich gemütlich. James hatte für Sepp eine Decke eingepackt und auch ein kleiner Topf kam zum Vorschein. "Was hast du denn damit vor?", fragte Sepp leicht irritiert. "Ich werde uns ein kleines Abendmahl bereiten.", antwortete James. "Hier? Wie sind doch auf einem Baum, ist ein Feuer da nicht etwas zu gefährlich?" Der Junge klang leicht besorgt. "Seien sie unbekümmert Mylord, ich weiß was ich tue.", versichterte der Hausdiener und begann damit, einen kleine Fläche vom Moos zu befreien. Dann formte er aus dem morschen und halb vermoderten obersten Holzschichten des Baumstamms einen kleinen Wall, spritze diesen halben Humushaufen gut mit Wasser ab und legte trockene Äste, welche er unterwegs eingesammelt hatte, in die Mitte. (Wichtig!!!: Bitte nicht nachmachen!) Mit einem Feuereisen und einem Feuerstein entfachte er nach wenigen Versuchen auch schon ein Feuer und begann aus den zahllosen Beeren die zur Auswahl standen und ein paar Gewürzen ein köstliches Mahl zu bereiten. Allerdings sah es ein wenig komisch aus, wie James mit dem Topf in der einen und einem Holzlöffel in der anderen Hand vor dem Feuer stand. "Tun dir die Arme nicht langsam weh?", wollte Sepp wissen, "Schließlich musst du ja den schweren Topf halten und gleichzeitig umrühren." "Ach, das ist nur halb so anstrengend wie es aussieht, Mylord.", beruhigte James, "Ich habe schon öfter so gekocht, ich bin das gewohnt. Zumal aufgrund seiner Größe und Unhandlichkeit ein Dreibein für unser Gepäck nicht in Frage kommen konnte." Als dann alle mit einem Holzteller voll warmen Beerenmus vor dem Feuer saßen kam erst recht eine richtig entspannte Stimmung auf. "Mampf, man, erst ein Nachttopf, jetzt ein Kochtopf.", schmatzte Brax, "Was, schmatz, bist du eigentlich für einer?" "Habe ich das nicht heute morgen erwähnt?", fragte James höflich. "Ja, doch, du bist ein Haus- und Hofmeister und was weiß ich, aber was für einer.", sinierte Brax, während er zwischendurch einen Happen hinunterschlang. "Ich meine du hast für den Jungen extra einen Nachtopf dabei, damit er nicht in die Büsche machen muss, und nun kochst du sogar, obwohl eine kalte Mahlzeit es auch getan hätte." "Nun, das kann ich Euch gerne sagen.", begann James und ein Hauch von Stolz schwang in seiner Stimme mit. "Ich bin bestrebt danach überall gutes Benehmen und guten Service zu praktizieren! Es reicht mir nicht, nur im Schloss ein paar Hofknickse zu machen und es sauber zu halten. Ich möchte an jedem Ort unter Beweis stellen, dass man mit Höflichkeit und einem gewissen Maß an Service besser und bequemer zurecht kommt." "Ein Idealist also.", stellte Brax fest, während er seinen Holzteller abstellte - welcher von James sofort in Empfang genommen und greinigt wurde, "Na das kann ja heiter werden." "Wie Sie meinen.", entgenete James, der nun auch Sepps Teller reinigte, freundlich, "Wer weiß: Vielleicht finden Sie ja noch Gefallen daran." "James!", rief Sepp erschrocken und zeigte auf dessen Bauch, "Sieh mal!" Der Hausdiener tat es und staunte nicht schlecht: Hans drückte vorsichtig gegen seinen Bauch, so als wolle er etwas sagen. "Soll ich es wagen, Mylord?", fragte er. "Hm... Ich weiß nicht so recht, allerdings sieht es wirklich so aus, als ob er nur etwas sagen wollte. Ich finde wir sollten es wagen." "Und ich finde es nicht!", meinte Brax entschieden, "Hans ist ein Croollon und was ich von denen bis jetzt weiß, ist nichts gutes! Der heckt sicherlich was aus!" "Aber nun seien Sie doch nicht so pessimistisch, Herr Brax. Ich bin ganz Mylord's Meinung." "Gut!", schnaubte der Hutkopf beleidigt, "Aber denkt ja nicht, dass ihr Hilfe von mir erwarten könnt, wenn ihr schon meine Warnungen in den Wind schlagt!" Verdrossen kehrte er den Zwei den Rücken und legte sich in eine kleine Astgabel, nahe des Feuers, zum Schlafen. Der Hausdiener sah ihm kurz nach, dann lockerte er den Gürtel. "Sprecht!", befahl er zwar wie gewohnt höflich, aber bestimmt. "Hör mal James.", begann Hans mit trauriger Stimme, "In wenigen Wochen habt ihr ja sicherlich die Nomomatrex erlangt und mich vernichtet, deshalb habe ich einen klitzekleinen letzten Wunsch: Lässt du diese Gürtelgeschichte bleiben? Wenigstens mal für diese Nacht? Ich verspreche, dass ich ganz artig sein werde und euch nicht beleidige oder mit meinen Kommentaren nerve, bitte?" "Da verlangt Ihr aber sehr viel!" James ließ sich nicht so leicht erweichen, schon gar nicht von jemandem, der erst kürzlich versucht hatte ihn und Sepp zu töten. "Ja ich weiß, ich wollte euch ans Leder und ich weiß auch, dass ich noch nicht mal einen ganzen Tag lang meiner Redefreiheit beraubt worden bin. Aber trotzdem bitte ich dich: Nur mal diese Nach, bitteeee!", flehte Hans, "Komm schon, du hast doch vorhin so herzerweichend deine Prinzipien erklärt. Darunter fällt auch der freundliche Umgang mit solchen Stinkstiefeln wie mir. Also?" "Nun versuchen Sie gar nicht erst mir ins Gewissen zu reden.", entgegnete James entschlossen, "Ich weiß, was alles zu gutem Service und gesunder Höflichkeit gehört! Deshalb prägen Sie sich meine Entscheidung gut ein: Ihr sollt diese eine Nacht bekommen! Morgen, sobald die Sonne aufgeht und wir weiterziehen, wird er Gürtel ohne wenn und aber angelegt. Sollten Sie sich heute gut verhalten, können wir weiterreden, verstanden?" "Oh und wie! Danke! Vielen vielen Dank!", freute sich Hans. "Dann hätten wir das ja geklärt.", meinte James zufrieden und gähnte herzhaft, "Nun wird es Zeit für die Heia Mylord. Für Sie und auch für mich." "Wie meinst du das?", fragte Sepp verwirrt, denn er konnte sich kein einziges Mal daran erinnern, dass James sich nachts hingelegt hätte. Meist verrichtete er in diesen Stunden all die Arbeiten, die er am Tag nicht fertig gebracht hatte oder die viel Vorbereitungszeit verschlangen. "Nun, Mylord, Eure Frage ist durchaus berechtigt.", begann der Hausdiener, "Lasst es mich so ausdrücken: Im Grunde habt Ihr Recht, normalerweise brauche ich keinen Schlaf. Allerdings ändert sich diese Tatsache, wenn ich mich außerordentlich anstrengen musste oder etwas permanent an meinen Kräften zehrt. Wie bei der Absorbtion von Hans zum Beispiel. In solchen Fällen muss auch ich meine Reserven durch einen kurzen aber sehr erquickenden Schlaf wieder auffüllen. Aber keine Sorge: Noch bevor Ihr wieder wach seit, werde ich wieder auf den Beinen sein und Euer Frühstück zubereitet haben." "Ach so...", murmelte Sepp aufgeklärt, als er sich in seine Decke kuschelte. Er wisperte noch ein "Gute Nacht.", bevor er vollends ins Reich der Träume entschwand. James erwiderte seinen Wunsch zwar, aber das hörte er nicht mehr. Mit einem erschöpften Seufzten lehnte sich nun auch der Hausdiener an einen Ast und schlief alsbald ein... 2.4 Lauter böse Überraschungen In dieser Nacht träumte Sepp einen schlimmen Traum: Die Croollons hatten, Brax, James und ihn gefangen genommen und an Pfählen an einem düsteren, nebelhaften Ort festgebunden. James war regelrecht an einer Streckbank angebracht und wurde von einem Opferbauern bis auf's äußerste Gestrafft, so dass man Hans im Inneren deutlich erkennen konnte. Dann, und Sepp stockte im Traum der Atem vor Angst, brachte einer der Opferbauern ein scharfes Messer zum Vorschein. Langsam näherte er sic mit bösem Blick, dem, sich verzweifelt wehren wollendem, James. Er hob es zum Schnitt an, es saußte hinunter und... "NEIN!" Sepp fuhr schweißgebadet in die Höhe. Er brauchte eine gute Weile, bis er feststellte, dass das nur ein schrecklicher Alptraum gewesen war. Ihm fröstelte trotz der Decke und seine Gedanken waren verworren und gingen meist ins Leere. Einer allerdings biss sich regelrecht fest in seinen Kopf. Es waren Hans' Worte vom gestrigen Vormittag. "... meine Croollons werden euch jagen, bis ich wieder frei bin!" Zu dem damaligen Zeitpunkt hatte Sepp das nur als hohle Phrase abgetan, aber jetzt, so mitten in der Nacht und noch völlig verängstigt, bekamen sie einen bedrohlichen Klang. "Was ist", begann er mit leiser und zittriger Stimme, "Was ist, wenn es wirklich so ist? Was ist, wenn uns schon den ganzen Tag lang ein paar dieser Kreaturen nachstellen?" Den Jungen überkam ein weiteres Schaudern und er sah sich ängstlich um. Da war aber nichts... Oder doch? Langsam wich die lähmende Angst aus den Gedanken und auch aus den Gliedern von Sepp. Er richtete seine ganze Aufmerksamkeit auf seine Umgebung und da hörte er plötzlich ein leises aber eindringliches und ihm vor allem wohlbekanntes Flüstern. "Nach rechts, den rechten Baum müsst ihr nehmen. Nein! Das andere Rechts!", zischte es aus dem Bauch von James. "Hans!", fuhr es Sepp durch den Kopf, "Was macht der denn? Es hört sich so an..." Er dachte diese Gedanken gar nicht mehr zu Ende, weil er zu sehr erschrak: Hans lotste gerade jemanden zu ihnen her! Angestrengt blickte er sich um, denn er wusste nicht, in welche Richtung Hans sah, da das einzige, was man von ihm sah, nur ein paar Ausbeulungen auf James' Körper waren. Ungeduldig und unfähig einen weiteren klaren Gedanken zu fassen, suchte er die Umgebung nach irgend etwas auffälligem ab. Plötzlich sah er es: Ein fahler Lichtschein brach sich durch das nachtschwarze Geäst, vielleicht nur noch drei oder gar nur zwei Bäume entfernt. Und er näherte sich! Sepp konnte nun auch erkennen, wer diesen Lichtschein verbreitete: Es waren zwei Opferbauern, die jeweils eine Rohhautlaterne auf dem Kopf trugen. Man sah schemenhaft die Kerze, die auf ihren Schädeln klebte und auch ein paar Spiegel die den Lichtkegel konzentrierten und nach vorne warfen - eine ausgefeilte Technik zur damaligen Zeit, von den Croollons erfunden und für sie bei ihren Nachteinsätzen manchmal ein entscheidender Vorteil im Vergleich zu Fackeln oder einfachen Laternen. Begleitet wurden diese zwei "Lichtspender" von drei Standardballonen, die mithilfe des Lichts Ausschau hielten. Der Junge konnte sich ausmalen wonach: Nämlich nach ihnen und ihrem Boss. Er wollte sich gerade vorsichtig zu Brax und James schleichen um diese zu wecken, da drehte, zumindest glaubte er es wenigstens, sich Hans um und schlug Alarm. "Das Balg hat uns entdeckt!", rief der Anführer der Croollon laut, "Zum Angriff!" Und schon kam Bewegung in die Fünfergruppe: Die beiden Opferbauern zückten ihre Steinschleudern und auch die Standardballone brachten ihre Magiekugelschleudern in Postion. Nur wenig später gab es einen kleinen Knall und fünf magische Projektile, zwei kleine und drei größere, schlugen in den Stamm des morschen Baumes ein. In panischer Eile riss Sepp Brax aus seinem Schlaf und bevor dieser schauen konnte, hörte man, dass sich die Croollons nun näherten. Die Standardballone hangelten sich geschickt mit ihrem Maul und ihrem Körper von Ast zu Ast, während die Laternenträger etwas unbeholfen hinterherkraxelten. Der Hutkopf begriff die Situation aber nach wenigen Sekunden sofort. Mit einem "Ich habs euch ja gesagt!", half er Sepp dabei James wachzukriegen. Dieser hatte aber einen ziemlich festen Schlaf. Die Croollons waren unterdessen nur noch wenige Meter entfernt, als sie ein weiteres Mal feuerten - und nur haarscharf verfehlten. Eines dieses Geschosse riss James endlich aus seinen Träumen. Er blickte sich kurz verdattert um, sah aber kurz darauf die immer näher heranrückenden Croollons und verstand was sich hier abspielte. "Lauft Mylord! Lauft!", rief er panisch. In Windeseile packte er alle Habseligkeiten zusammen und kletterte mit Sepp und Brax - der im übrigen schon mal vorrausgerannt war - um sein Leben. Während Brax und James gut vorankamen, war Sepp das Schlusslicht, dem es auch in diesem Augenblick höchster Not nicht gelingen wollte, schneller als seine Verfolger zu klettern. Es war nur eine Frage der Zeit, bis sie den Jungen einholen würden... "Brax!", keuchte er verzweifelt, "Ich brauche deine Hilfe!" Ohne auch nur etwas langsamer zu werden zischte dieser: "Das hättest du dir einen Tick früher überlegen sollen! Wer hat euch davor gewarnt, diesem Mistkerl seine Redefreiheit zu gewähren? Und wer war es, der euch ausdrücklich seine Hilfe bei Missachtung dieser Warnung untersagt hat?" "Ich weiß, ich weiß", japste Sepp atemlos, "Aber was wirst du tun, wenn wir alle gefangen genommen werden?" "Grmpf! Also gut!", nörgelte Brax und hüpfte elegant auf Sepp's Kopf. Dank der Hutkopfrüstung konnte Sepp zu James endlich aufholen und einen immer größeren Abstand zwischen sich und die Croollons bringen. Diese sahen das gar nicht gern, vor allem die, sowieso schon von allen anderen Croollons gehänselten Opferbauern machte das rasend. Ohne auf einen Befehl der Standartballone oder gar von Hans selber zu warten luden die Beiden ihre magischen Steinschleudern, feuerten und trafen. Allerdings nicht Sepp oder James, sondern genau den Ast, den diese als nächstes ergriffen hatten. Durch das Gewicht der Flüchtigen eh schon belastet, hielt er dem Volltreffer der Opferbauern nicht mehr stand und barst. So stürzten die Zwei in die Tiefe und ließen drei verärgerte Standardballone sowie zwei verlegenge Opferbauern in den Wipfeln zurück. "Schnappt euch wenigstens den Gürtel, hört ihr? Schnappt ihn euch und vernichtet ihn!", schrie Hans noch mit Leibeskräften während des Sturzed nach oben, damit seine Kämpfer es hören konnten... "Mist! Mist! VERDAMMTER MIST!!!" Laut hallten die Flüche von Hans durch die morgentliche Stille. "Um ein Haar wäre ich frei gewesen! UM EIN HAAR!!!" Von diesem Lärm geweckt, blinzelte Sepp erschöpft und verschlafen um sich, bis er erschrocken hochfuhr. Doch scheinbar waren weder er noch James oder Brax ernsthaft verletzt und auch die fünf Verfolger wurden duch den Sturz letzte Nacht abgehängt. Da es bereits seit geraumer Zeit dämmerte, konnte er auch erkennen, wo sie sich befanden: In einen alten, hohlen und trotzdem noch sehr hohem Baumstumpf sind sie hineingekracht, und einzig dem dichten, weichen Blätterhumus, der dort lag, verdankte Sepp die Tatsache, dass er nur einige blaue Flecken davongetragen hatte. Er spürte, dass Brax sich von ihm gelöst hatte, aber auch nicht hier im Hohlraum lag. Da war nur James, welcher allerdings noch bewusstlos war, und natürlich Hans, der immer noch am laufendenen Band vor sich hin fluchte. "Bist du nun zufrieden?", hörte er Brax's Stimme über ihm sagen. Sepp legte den Kopf in den Nacken und konnte den Hutkopf viele Meter weiter oben, auf dem äußeren Rand des Stammes sitzen sehen. Er hatte einen ziemlich wütenden Gesichtsausdruck, doch es mischten sich auch noch etwas verletztes und enttäuschtes in seine Miene. "Bist du es nun?", fragte er böse, während er auf ihn zu hopste, "Keine Antwort? Dachte ich mir!" Er blickte finster in die Augen des Jungen, während er wieder zu sprechen begann. "Ich hoffe du hattest deinen Spaß, nicht auf mich zu hören und mir so den gleichen Alptraum zu bescheren, den ich auch vorletzte Nacht hatte!" Brax's Gesicht wirkte zunehmend verletzter, enttäuschter und vor allem trauriger. "Seien Sie doch nicht so pessimistisch Herr Brax! Ich bin viel lieber der Meinung eines einfältigen und gutgläubigen Jungen, wie du es bist! Oder: Brax du siehst alles zu negativ, solange wir auf den Baumkronen bleiben können diese Ballone uns nichts anhaben!" Dem Hutkopf standen mittlerweile die Tränen in den Augenwinkeln. "Ja ja, hört bloß nicht auf einen nörgelnden Pessimisten wie mich! Der hat sowieso niemals recht! Nein, ich befürchte stets immer nur das Schlimmste und Grausamste, die schlechteste mögliche Wendung der Dinge! Vielleicht ist es so, aber ich habe es so satt deswegen überhaupt nicht ernst genommen zu werden! Nur weil die anderen Hutköpfe lieber fröhlich und sorglos sein wollten, anstatt sich meine sinistren Gedanken anzuhören, sind sie wahrscheinlich alle in so erschreckend kurzer Zeit Gefangene dieser Wahnsinnigen geworden." Umständlich wischte er sich mit seiner Hand auf dem Kopf ein paar Tränen aus den Augen. "Und schon am nächsten Tag kamt ihr in die Nebelwälder und habt mir Hoffnung mit eurem 'Wir haben die Karte, zur großen Macht und machen damit die Croollons platt - Geschwafel' gemacht! Und was war? Auch ihr schlagt meine nachvollziehbaren Warnungen in den Wind und haltet blauäugig an den fadenscheinigen Versprechen dieses Gauners fest!" Mittlerweile hatte er Sepp den Rücken zugedreht, damit dieser seine Traurigkeit nicht länger sehen konnte. "Ich tat scheinbar gut daran seit dem Tod meiner Eltern allein zu leben, denn so wie es aussieht kann ich mich auf niemanden verlassen." "Brax... es... Ich wusste nicht, dass du es so schwer hast.", entgegnete Sepp tief bekümmert, "Es tut mir aufrichtig leid, wir... ich hatte nie die Absicht jemand anderen so zu verletzen..." "Spar' dir den Atem!", schnarrte Brax sauer dazwischen, "Jeder kann sich entschuldigen, nachdem man ihm sein Herz ausgeschüttet hat! Auch wenn er's nicht ernst meint! Aber wenn du mir wirklich helfen willst, dann weck deinen rosa Kumpel auf und schaut zu, dass ihr mir zum großen Fluss folgen könnt! Und wenn einer zurückfällt ist das sein Problem, nicht meines!" Mit diesen Worten hopste der Hutkopf den hohlen Baum hinauf, wo er mit finsterer Miene auf Sepp und James wartete. Ersterer stand erst einmal ziemlich reumütig und außerdem wie gelähmt da. Sepp war bewusst, dass er gestern Abend ziemlichen Mist gebaut und damit die Gefühle eines Anderen, den er nocht nicht einmal richtig kannte, verletzt hat. Und das war für ihn wesentlich schlimmer als jede Standpauke, die er vor enigen Tagen noch von Tanja erhalten hatte. Sepp wollte sich also gerade über James beugen um diesen wachzurütteln, da schlug dieser schon die Augen auf. "Ihr müsst mich nicht aufklären Mylord.", begann James traurig, "Ich war von dem Sturz nur leicht betäubt und konnte alles mit anhören. Armer Herr Brax! Er scheint sich wirklich die ganze Zeit verletzt und unverstanden gefühlt zu haben." "Aber warum hat er dann auch noch die Geschehnisse von vorletzter Nacht und die Sache mit seinen Eltern erzählt?", fragte Sepp beklommen. "Nun Mylord, alte Wunden bluten oft mehr als neue, sagt ein altes Sprichwort.", entgegnete James, "Und ich glaube bei Herr Brax trifft dies vollkommen zu. Aber wir sollten nicht weiter hinter seinem Rücken darüber reden, das wäre respektlos. Schließen wir lieber zu ihm auf und versuchen den Rest des Tages nicht unnötig mehr Salz in die Wunde zu streuen." Daraufhin begannen auch die Beiden mit dem Aufstieg und setzten ihre Reise wieder fort. "Oh, das ist ja herzerweichend!", spottete Hans, "Aber irgendwie ist es auch richtig lustig, denn erstens habe ich meine Redefreiheit wieder und zweitens war es völlig unnötig, dass dieser Lotusfuß sein Herz ausgeschüttet hat. Als Meister der dunklen Künste hätte ich auch ohne Sprache meine Croollons herlocken können, und mal im Ernst: Wie sollte ich ohne magische Kräfte überhaupt in der Lage sein alles zu kommentieren und niederzumachen, wenn ich es nicht sehen könnte?" "Halten sie den Mund, sie Schurke!", fuhr James Hans scharf an, "Ohne sie hätten wir dieses ganze Dilemma gar nicht, und verlassen sie sich drauf: Ich werde eine Möglichkeit finden Ihnen den Mund wieder zu stopfen!" "Da hab' ich aber Angst!", giftete Hans und wackelte mit Fleiß ein wenig, um James beim Klettern zu stören. Es sollte ein anstrengender Tag werden: So frisch und energetisch sich Sepp gestern gefühlt hatte, so bleiern müde und ausgelaugt war er heute. Zwar half am Anfang das Gefühl der Schuld, doch je näher der Mittag kam, breitete sich bloß eine gähnende Leere in seinem Inneren aus. Brax wurde kein einziges Mal langsamer, eher im Gegenteil. Es schien, dass er sich immer verbissener und verbitterter vorwärts kämpfte, ohne Rücksicht auf James oder Sepp. Dabei hätte letzterer dringend etwas Unterstützung nötig gehabt, wenn er nicht gänzlich zurückfallen wollte. James versuchte zwar immer Brax und den Jungen im Blick zu haben, aber richtig helfen konnte er nicht. Er hatte ja selbst nur zwei Arme und durch das Zusatzgewicht von Hans war es ihm nicht möglich Sepp sicher auf seinem Rücken zu transportieren. "Ist euch eigentlich aufgefallen wie still es hier ist?", fragte Hans unpassenderweise dazwischen. "Auch das noch...", stöhnte Sepp matt. "Es muss euch einfach aufgefallen sein!", nervte Hans weiter, "Und wollt ihr wissen warum?" "Nein!", brüllte Sepp, vor Hunger und Erschöpfung, entnervt. "Natürlich wollt ihr es! Also es ist ganz einfach erklärt: Wenn meine Croollon-Armee wo einmarschiert hat alles andere seinen Mund, sein Maul oder seinen Schnabel zu halten.", erklärte Hans ungerührt, mit einem schadenfrohen Ton in der Stimme, "Merkt euch das gut, denn solltet ihr, wider Erwarten, weiter in andere Gebiete vordringen, werdet ihr diese Stille überall hören, hehehe!" "Das musste jetzt sein!", murrte der Junge und kletterte übellaunig weiter. Das ging noch eine Weile lang gut, aber am Nachmittag verließen Sepp endgültig sämtliche Kräfte und sein Wille zum weitermachen entglitt gleich mit. Totenbleich und unfähig sich weiter zu bewegen ließ er sich einfach auf dem Ast, auf dem er gerade war, hängen. Das entging James natürlich nicht. "Mylord!", rief er aufgeregt, "Was ist mit Euch?" "Ich kann nicht mehr!", jammerte der Junge. "Wie erbärmlich!", höhnte Hans, "Schläft zwei Tage mal nicht aus, klettert ein wenig herum und kriegt 'nen halben Tag nichts zu futtern und schon macht er schlapp!" "Still jetzt!", herrschte James Hans an und beugte sich sorgenvoll über den Jungen. "Was braucht ihr denn so lange?!", rief Brax von weit weg. "Mylord ist am umkippen Herr Brax!", rief der Hausdiener zurück, "Wir müssen dringend eine Pause machen!" "WAAASSS!", schrie der Hutkopf empört, "Wartet mal ich komm' her und seh mir das mal an!" Kaum waren diese Worte gesprochen, hopste Brax auch schon heran und begutachtete die Situation. Er erschrak schon ein wenig, als er den völlig entkräfteten Sepp so daliegen sah, und da sein Zorn mittlerweile wieder so gut wie verraucht war, bekam er auch etwas Mitleid. "Also gut!", brummte der Hutkopf, "Eine kleine Rast lässt sich vielleicht einrichten - aber nicht hier! Pack den Burschen auf die Schultern, Rosalie, und folge mir! Ich kenne einen guten Ort zum Rasten, nicht weit von hier." James tat das nur ungern, weil er wusste, dass diesem konzentrierten Gewicht viele dünne Äste nicht mehr standhalten konnten, doch er wollte auch die Gesundheit von Sepp nicht aufs Spiel setzen. So folgte er Brax sehr vorsichtig und hielt sich nur an den großen und kräftigen Ästen fest. Wenig später erreichten sie einen äußerst beeindruckenden Urwaldriesen mit weit ausladender Krone und dichtem Blätterdach. In diesen vielen Zweigen konnte James unzählige Hutkopfnester ausfindig machen. Es bestand kein Zweifel: Brax hatte sie in ein Hutkopfdorf geführt - zumindest in dessen Reste, denn die meisten Nester waren von Schüssen durchlöchert oder grobschlächtig auseinander gerissen worden. James glaubte für einen kurzen Augenblick wieder die Trauer von heute morgen in den Augen von Brax zu sehen, aber bevor er sich ganz sicher sein konnte, verschwand der Hutkopf in ein paar der weniger beschädigten Nester und häufte in der Mitte des Dorfes einen gemütlichen Haufen aus Nistmaterial auf. "Leg' ihn da drauf.", befahl er dem Hausdiener, "Und nun hilf mir und mach mir aus dem, was ich dir gleich bringe irgendetwas nahrhaftes, damit dieser Schlaffi wieder zu Kräften kommt." "Jawohl Herr Brax!", entgenete James enthusiastisch und einige Momente später hockten die Zwei vor einem Feuer. James hatte aus den herbeigeschafften Beeren eine kräftige Suppe gezaubert, die Sepp gierig verschlang, nun lag der Junge auf dem Laubhaufen und schlief tief und fest. "Wir werden Mylord etwa eine Stunde schlafen lassen, dann brühe ich ihm einen Zappelpappeltee zur Belebung, und danach können wir uns bis zur Abenddämmerung wieder auf den Weg machen.", bestimmte James. "Hört sich annehmbar an.", meinte Brax und starrte ins Feuer. "Im Übrigen: Herr Brax, ich muss Ihnen noch etwas sagen.", begann James nachdenklich. "Ja?" Der Hutkopf horchte auf. "Ich möchte Sie um Verzeihung bitten, denn ich war es ja, der Mylord's Meinung Ihrer vorgezogen hatte." "Oha!" Brax wurde etwas verlegen, denn er konnte die Ehrlichkeit in dieser Entschuldigung geradezu spüren. "Na ja, vergessen wir's. Warten wir lieber bis der Bubie endlich wach wird und seinen Tee trinken kann, damit es weitergeht." "Der Schlaf hat wirklich gutgetan!", meinte Sepp, als er sich erquickt von seinem Lager erhob. Der Zappelpappeltee verfehlte seinen Wirkung nicht im geringsten und weckte sämtliche Lebensgeister des Jungen. "Dann wollen wir mal weiterziehen, was Brax?", rief Sepp gutgelaunt und voller Tatendrang, "Diesmal kann ich mit dir mithalten!" "Hoffen wir's.", brummelte der Hutkopf und hopste wieder voraus. In der Tat ging der Rest der Reise an diesem Tag Sepp viel leichter von der Hand, als vor seiner Rast. Das wirkte sich auch auf die Geschwindigkeit aus, denn nun legten sie in einer Stunde fast die doppelte Wegstrecke zurück, als am Vormittag. "Wisst ihr was mir auffällt?", fragte Sepp in die Stille hinein, "Außer den Croolllons von letzer Nacht hat sich bis jetzt kein Einziger mehr blicken lassen." "Na, was sollen die denn hier noch groß tun?", entgegnete Hans spitz, "Der Wald ist groß und meine Kämpfer haben fast alle Widerstände gebrochen. Sie sind nun dort, wo sie gebraucht werden. Im Übrigen würde ich an deiner Stelle aufpassen, was ich mir wünsche, denn ihr werdet noch rechtzeitig genug Croollons vorfinden. Nebenbei solltest du als wandelnde Schnarchnase lieber versuchen mit dem Lotusfuß Schritt zu halten, anstatt dämliche Fragen in den Raum zu werfen." "Danke!", antwortete Sepp mit dem gleichen spitzen Tonfall. "Ärgern Sie sich nicht zu sehr über diesen Hallodri.", meinte James mit einem geheimnisvollen Unterton, "Ich weiß schon, wie ich diesem Schurken wieder auf den Pelz rücken kann." "Was er wohl damit wieder meint?", dachte sich Sepp, schwieg aber dazu und kletterte weiter. Allmählich wurde es Abend und der nunmher zweite Tag, seit Antritt ihres Abenteuers neigte sich seinem Ende zu. Sepp spürte schon langsam die wohlige Müdigkeit in sich aufsteigen und hoffte ingseheim, dass Brax nun bald ausschau nach einem gemütlichen Schlafbaum halten würde... Da knackte es auffällig laut im Gebüsch, viele Meter weiter unten am Erdboden. Das Buschwerk wurde gewaltsam auseinader geschoben und gab den Dreien auf den Bäumen den Blick auf eine Sechsergruppe Croollons frei. Es handelte sich einduetig um die Croollons, die gestern Nacht schon einen Versuch unternommen hatten ihren Boss zu befreien, denn die beiden Opferbauern hatten eine dicke Beule auf ihren roten Köpfen und die Augen waren von frischen Veilchen verziert und dementsprechen zugeschwollen. Scheinbar war das die Antwort der drei Standardballone auf ihren gestrigen "Volltreffer". Diesmal wurde das Quintett aber von einem weitern Croollon begleitet. Er sah in etwa so aus wie ein Standardballon, nur das dieser goldbarben und etwas größer war. Auch schienden die Gelbballone ihren neuen Begleiter nicht sonderlich zu mögen, da sie immer neidisch zu im hinüber schielten. Es handelte sich um einen Glanzballon - eine Luxusaufrührung des normalen Standardballons - und diesem schien der Neid seiner niedereren Brüder sehr zu ergötzen. Prahlersich deutete er auf Sepp, James und Brax und schien damit ausdrücken zu wollen, dass er diese Drei auch im Alleingang beseitigen kann. Das entging den auserkorenen Zielobjekten allerdings nicht. "Du James, wenn mich nicht alles täuscht, dann meint dieser Goldi uns, richtig?", fragte Sepp in einem Tonfall, der schon weiß, was die Antwort sein wird. "Ganz recht Mylord.", antwortete James. "Und das bedeutet: FLUCHT!", schrie Brax und sprang sofort auf Sepp's Kopf, damit alle schneller das Weite suchen konnten. Der Glanzballon war gerade dabei, seine Mitstreiter noch mit ein paar angeberischen Posen zu ärgern, als die Opferbauern laut aufschrieen. Verwundert wandte sich der Golballon um und fiel aus allen Wolken: Machten sich sein Opfer doch glatt davon! Mit einem wütendem "Grahh!" nahm er die Verfolgung auf und musste sich die schadenfrohen Blicke der Standardballone gefallen lassen. Dieser währte allerdings nicht lange, da der Glanzballon eindringlich vor Augen führte, warum er besser als seine gelben Brüder war. Geschwind wie ein Eichhörnchen erklomm er den erstbesten Baum und jagte den Flüchtigen so geschickt hinterher, dass es diesen beinahe die Sprache verschlug. "Verdammt ist der flink!", fluchte Brax schockiert, "Der ist drauf und dran uns einzuholen." Nun, als die Beute in Schussweite kam, konnte der Goldballon seine kämpferischen Talente ausspielen: Einen aus drei Kugeln bestehenden Streuschuss, der sich fächerförmig ausbreitete. Trotzdem brauchte der Glanzballon viel weniger Nachladezeit (im Vergleich zum Standardballon), um erneut seinen gefährlichen Streuschuss abzufeuern. Derart gut ausgerüstet musste eigentlich irgendwann wenigstens eines der magischen Projektile ins Schwarze treffen. Der Plan ging auch auf: Zwar waren James und Sepp flink genug den Schüssen auszuweichen, doch konnte der Glanzballon sie durch die Vielzahl seiner Schüsse in die Enge treiben. So fanden Sie sich am Stamm eines alten und kahlen Baumes wieder, welcher auf einer kleinen Lichtung stand. Der Abstand zwischen ihm und den nächstgelegenen Bäumen war zu groß, ein Sprung somit unmöglich und der einzige Ausweg wäre ein weiterer Sturz in die Tiefe (Diesmal allerdings bis ganz auf den Waldboden und das wäre logischerweise ziemlich ungesund.) oder den Weg zurückgehen, aber da kam schon der Croollon. Sie saßen in der Falle... Mit hämischen Gelächter näherte sich der Goldballon seinen Opfern und malte sich gedanklich schon aus, was er nun als nächstes tun würde. Zuersteinmal würde er den Jungen in diesem dämlichen Hutkopfanzug absorbieren und dann käme dieser rosa Croollon-Verschnitt dran. Meister Hans befand sich in dessen Inneren, dass wusste er genau, und es deshalb würde er diesen Kerl mit absorbieren, ihn zu seinem Befehlshaber bringen und wieder ausspucken. Ja und dann würde er berühmt werden, weil er maßgeblich an der Befreiung seines Bosses geholfen hatte und die Glanzballone würden noch mehr erhöht werden. Und dann könnten sich die Standardballone grün und blau ärgern. Er war so mit diesen süßen Gedanken beschäftigt und hatte sich so auf seine Beute konzentriert, dass dem Gehör des Glanzballones entging, was sich hinter seinem Rücken abspielte. So hörte er nicht das laute Gackern und panische Flügelschlagen, dass immer näher kam. "Oioioioi! Das, rülps, gibt ne' Bruchlandung!", schrie eine Käuzchenstimme und da war es auch schon passiert: Mit der vollen Wucht eines Sturzfluges prallte der kleine Helfersteinkauz gegen den überrumpelten Glanzballon. Er wankte, verlor das Gleichgewicht und stürzte, laut fluchend - zumindest konnte man seine Rufe so deuten - gen Waldboden. Verwirrt starrten Brax, Sepp und James auf ihren unfreiwilligen Retter. "Du?", entfuhr es den letzteren beiden wie aus einem Munde. Die Augen des Kauzes begannen zu strahlen. "Ihr erkennt mich wieder, rüüüllpppsss? Das, rülps, ist ja toll. Und für alle, rülps, die es noch nicht wissen ich bin..." "Wir wissen wer du bist!", unterbrach Sepp hastig, "Du bist Eulmert, das hast du schon mal gesagt." "Aber dem Rülpskopf, öh, Hutrülps noch nicht." "Danke jetzt weiß ich es ja.", winkte dieser genervt ab, "Aber was stinkt hier auf einmal so?" "Höhöhö!", gackerte Eulmert und richtete sich sein sowiso stets zerzaustes Gefieder. "Wäh! Du kleiner Dreckspatz!", rief Brax angeekelt, "Verzieh dich und wo wir schon mal dabei sind: Wir sollten auch weiter denn dieser Goldi hat bestimmt noch nicht aufgegeben." Sepp und James nickten zustimmend und machten sich daran zurückzugehen, um einen anderen Weg einzuschlagen. "Wartet! Rülps, ich komme, rülps, mit!", schrie das Käuzchen und flog den dreien hinterher. "Was hab ich dir eben gesagt?", murrte Brax. "Das, rülps, ich mit euch ziehen soll!", meinte Eulmert fröhlich und blöd guckend. Brax wollte schon losmotzen, als ihn James zurückhielt. "Das hat keinen Zweck Herr Brax. Dieses, nennen wir es mal Tier, konnte sich auch über ein Jahr lang im Dachstuhl des Schlosses einnisten und alle Vertreibungsversuche schlugen fehl." "Na ja, rülps, immerhin seid ihr ja meine Freunde.", entgengete der Helfersteinkauz gutgelaunt. "Seit wann hast du denn das beschlossen?", fragte Sepp ironisch. "Gerade eben. Rülps! Oioioioi, habt ihr ein Glück, nicht?", antwortete Eulmert. "Ja, ein was für ein Glück...", murmelte Sepp und rollte mit den Augen. "Tu uns allen Vier einen Gefallen und stürz dich in eine der Kannenpflanzen!", giftete Hans. Dessen Stimme lies den kleinen Kauz hochschrecken. "IIIEEEKKK!!!", schrie dieser entsetzt, "Rülps, rülps, rülps! Du bist dieser, dieser, rülps, dieser.... Nicht-Freund!!!" "Ganz recht, du stinkendes Federvieh! Und jetzt halt den Schnabel oder ich stopf ihn dir!" "Rülpsling!", brummelte der Kauz noch, blieb aber dann wirklich still. Weit kamen sie allerdings an diesem Tag nicht mehr: Die Dämmerung brach schon nach wenigen hundert Metern, die sie noch zurücklegten, herein. So errichteten sie sich auf dem nächstbesten Baum wieder ein kleines Schlaflager und beendeten für diesen Tag ihre Reise. In dieser Nacht konnte Sepp endlich wieder beruhigt schlummern, da James fürs erste genug geschlafen hatte und so Wache halten konnte. 2.5 Kleine Lektionen in Sachen Kampf Ein weiterer strahlender Frühlingstag in den Nebelwäldern begann und erneut hallten Hans' wüste Flüche durch die, von den Croollons geschaffene, Stille des frühen Morgens. "Nein! Das kann doch nicht dein Ernst sein!!! Du bist krank! Sehr, sehr krank!", kreischte Hans enstetzt. "Was ist den nun schon wieder?!", grummelte Brax von dem Lärm schon in aller Frühe genervt. "Dieser rosa Klops ist wahnsinnig!", antwortete Hans aufgebracht, "Ich bin von einem Verrückten absorbiert worden! Hilfe!!!" "Wer ist verrückt?", gähnte Sepp verschlafen und richtete sich auf. "Dieser Croollon-Verschnitt!", schrie Hans und zappelte dabei wie wild, "Da! Seht auf seine Hände! Seht was für ein Wahnsinnswerk er da fabrizieren will!!!" Dieser Aufforderung folgend blickte Sepp zuerst in James freundliches Gesicht. "Guten Morgen Mylord und guten Morgen Herr Brax.", grüßte der Hausdiener, "Hans hat ja schon vorweggenohmen, dass ich an etwas arbeite, aber seht selbst." Er hielt den beiden etwas vor ihre Gesichter, das aussah wie ein... "Ein Gürtel?", fragte Sepp ungläubig. "Genau Mylord! Seit letztem Nachmittag habe ich angefangen, geeignete Ranken während unserer Reise zu sammeln, damit ich daraus einen neuen Gürtel flechten kann." "Der sieht aber wirklich schön aus.", lobte Sepp, "Schade das er noch nicht fertig ist." "Der sieht aber schön aus?! Hör ich recht?!!!", knirschte Hans wütend, "Diese Teil da ist die Verkörperung und der Innbegriff von Unterdrückung der Meinungsfreiheit schlechthin!!!" "Oh vielen Dank Mylord.", entgegnete James erfreut und ignorierte Hans Bemerkung wie nur allzu oft, "Und was halten Sie davon Herr Brax?" "Sieht wenigstens robust aus...", murmelte der Hutkopf skeptisch, "Hoffentlich taugt er was! Aber jetzt lasst uns Frühstücken und dann endlich weitergehen. Wir trödeln, wegen unseren miesen Tempos, schon seit zwei Tagen herum! Währen alle so schnell wie ich, dann hätten wir gestern Abend schon den großen Fluß erreicht!" "Blubber, grummel, maul, motz Brax!", lästerte Hans. "Ihr habt Recht Herr Brax.", meinte James, "Ein schnelles uns sättigendes Morgenmahl, dann nochmal unsere Position prüfen und dann nichts wie weiter! Apropos: Wo steckt eigentlich dieser kleine Helfersteinkauz? Wie war sein Name? Ah, ja Eulmert!" Ein lauter und kräftiger Rülpser kam aus dem Blätterdach vor ihnen geweht, so stark und übelriechend, dass Sepp die Haare zu Berge standen, Brax ins Taumeln geriet und auch James, der eigentlich ja keine sichtbare Nase besitzt (oder vielleicht doch?), ziemlich wankte. Kategorie:Veloci Kategorie:Chronik